bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Parch Misfit Malef
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10936 |no = 1434 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 26, 30, 81, 89, 97 |normal_distribute = 9, 6, 9, 6, 30, 25, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 17, 26, 30, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 25, 15, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 26, 29, 32, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 20, 12, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 26, 29, 32, 35, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 3, 2, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After long years of demonic research intended to create the ultimate being, Malef eventually succeeded in creating a demon with immense power and a weak sense of self. Following this success, he attacked his fellow researcher in order to keep the results for himself. Although he succeeded in killing his partner, he was left on the edge of death by her counterattack. He was later rescued by the female demon who ruled Lem, and chose to be used by her in order to continue his research. |summon = It looks like I have a new test subject. You just stay asleep, and leave everything to me! |fusion = This technique...it's fascinating! I've got to incorporate it into my demon and power it up right away! |evolution = | hp_base = 4998 |atk_base = 1951 |def_base = 1842 |rec_base = 1872 | hp_lord = 7147 |atk_lord = 2641 |def_lord = 2505 |rec_lord = 2525 | hp_anima = 8039 |rec_anima = 2287 |atk_breaker = 2879 |def_breaker = 2267 |def_guardian = 2743 |rec_guardian = 2406 |def_oracle = 2386 |rec_oracle = 2882 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Pestilence |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def and max HP & probable random status ailment infliction |lsnote = 15% Injury, Weak, Sick infliction & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis infliction |bb = Heretic |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction & considerably boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 65% chance & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Phantom Flames |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack and probable status ailment counter for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to reflect Injury, Weak, Sick, 8% chance to reflect Curse, Poison, Paralysis & fills 3-5 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Convulsion |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, adds random status infliction to attack and enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Madness and Knowledge |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 80% boost & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage taken |evofrom = |evointo = 10937 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Idol |evomats7 = Fire Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Malef1 }}